Nightmares Are So Soothing
by LemonPeaves
Summary: Some sleepy characters pay a visit to Morticia and Gomez in the middle of the night and Morticia realises just how happy she is. One shot. Cutesy Family Fic.


**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Addams Family.**

**A little bit of family sweetness for my first Addams Family story, I hope you enjoy! R+R! **

"Gomez?"

"Cara Mia?"

"I love you."

Gomez Addams moved his head so he could get a clear view of his wife. He smiled, moving his hand over to rest on her stomach as they lay next to each other on their big bed.

"I love you too my darling."

Morticia breathed a content sigh, her eyes flicking shut.

"We're so lucky."

"Tish?"

"We have a lovely house, a family, three gorgeous children. Pugsly is becoming a wonderful young man, Wednesday is so bright and so beautiful and our baby is growing so fast."

"And they're all ours."

"Ours."

Morticia turned onto her side so she was facing her husband. She gave a little smile making Gomez nearly loose his breath. The blinds on the window were open just a crack and the crisp moonlight lay across Morricia's skin making her even paler than she already was. She truly was breathtaking and he couldn't quite believe that he had her, she was his and he hers. Together forever, until death forced them apart. The raven haired beauty smiled again at his stares and moved

her body so it fit in perfectly with his. He wrapped two strong arms around her and pulled her closer, If that was even possible, he kissed the top of her head.

They lay in silence, completely wrapped in each others presence. After a while, Morticia found herself drifting off. Gomez was stroking small circles on her hip with his fingers and she was in total bliss.

Thump.

Her eyes shot open.

"What was that?"

If it hadn't have been coming from the room next door she wouldn't have been too bothered. She would have assumed it was Fester screaming out in his sleep or Thing sleep walking down the hall. Gomez sat up making Morticia slip off him and sit up too. There was a cry and immediately the woman frowned. Her baby never cried...he just... roared.

"I'll go...get the baby..." Gomez said in what Morticia could describe as mild shock...maybe trauma.

He swung his legs over and out the bed, slipping on his robe. He crept over to the door, leaving Morticia to prop herself up against the headboard. He pulled open the door and took a short few steps down the hallway to the next room. He gently pushed open the heavy dark door to his youngest sons room and peered inside the dark room. The cradle was stood in the middle of the room and as Pubert cried the bundle of knives hanging over him glistened and tinkled gently.

They didn't seem to sooth the infant so Gomez made his way over to the cot, picking his way through all the traps their older children had obviously set around about. He hoovered over the cot and smiled when the little boy growled at him. He reached in and picked the tot up, tucking him into his arms.

"Come on little pup. Let's go see your gorgeous Mother." He said.

The bundle growled again and he laughed, making his way back to the master bedroom.

As soon as Morticia saw the door open she sat up straighter.

"What is it Gomez?" She asked.

"I think he may have had a little nightmare!" Gomez chuckled.

"A nightmare? But they're so soothing!" Morticia said, eyes shining.

"Maybe he dreamt of butterflies..." Gomez shuddered.

He had had that dream too many times...terrifying...

"Oh, my baby!" Morticia said. "Give him here, is he wet?"

"No, no." Gomez said, handing her the boy and returning to his side of the bed.

The baby was silent, back to normal, as Morticia rocked him gently in her arms. She smiled down at her gorgeous little boy as his eyes drooped sleepily. She stuck out a long white finger stroking the pale cheek of the baby softly. Gomez smiled at the sight of the loving Mother and child. Morticia looked up.

"Gomez..?"

"Do you want the old moses basket out?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Just in case...if he's in distress like this you never know...fire."

Gomez hopped out of the bed, sniffing the air.

"Ah fire! Brings back memories!"

Morticia gave a smile.

"Not for the curtains."

"Indeed!"

He pulled open the cupboard in the corner of the bedroom chuckling. He rooted around then pulled out an old basket and a wooden stand, he stood it next to the bed at Morticia's side. He then went into one of Morticia's drawer, pulling out a warm grey blanket.

"We haven't used this since Wednesday." Morticia said quietly.

Gomez took the sound a sleep baby from his wife and placed him down onto the little mattress within the basket.

"There we are little pup." He said, covering him up with the blanket. "Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite...they like to do that."

Morticia smiled at her husband as he left the basket, turned off the lamp that Morticia had switched on earlier when he was out of the room and climbed back into the bed. They shuffled back under the covers, Gomez taking the pale woman in his arms once again. They closed their eyes and settled down once more to sleep.

10 minutes past before they were awoken again. The door to the bedroom creaked open causing Morticia to stir. She blinked into the dark, moving out of her sleeping husbands arms. She looked to the basket but Pubert was still asleep. Looking back to the door she saw a shape huddled slightly against the door frame. She dragged herself into a sitting position and whispered out into the darkness.

"Who's there?"

"Mother..."

"Pugsly?"

"Can I come in?"

Morticia frowned.

"Of course darling, come up here."

She felt the bottom of the bed dip slightly as the child climbed onto the bed and crawled up to where she sat. She reached over and turned on the lamp, it cast a dim yellow light over the room, helping her see her eldest son. He was clad in his black and white pyjamas that they had bought him for Christmas, he did look rather dashing in them. Her little young offender!

"Mother." He whispered, noticing his father was asleep.

"Yes darling, what's wrong, come here." She patted the bed next to her.

Pugsly looked at the little space, he didn't want to go any further, he didn't want to wake his father. Morticia noticed this and ran her hand over Gomez's hair. He stirred.

"Darling." She said. "We have a visitor."

He rolled onto his back sleepily, opening his eyes slowly. When they had adjusted to the new light he sat up, smiling.

"Well hello my man." he said.

Morticia patted the bed again and their eldest son crawled to the top of the bed and sat between them.

"Are you okay Pugsly? What are you doing up?" His Mother asked.

"I couldn't sleep and I heard the baby cry." He explained.

"Did you get scared my dear?"

"A little." He mumbled. "I couldn't find my knife.."

"Oh no."

Morticia put an arm around her son, he was her most sensitive child by far and she did worry.

"Has your sister been telling you stories again?" Gomez asked, clapping his son on the shoulder.

He nodded, sniffing a little.

"You know they're only stories darling." Morticia told him.

"Hm." Pugsly could never really be sure when it came to his sister.

Gomez chuckled, patting his son's head playfully.

"I don't want to go back to bed." Pugsly mumbled sadly.

"Do you want to stay in our room darling?" Morticia asked.

He nodded and Gomez smiled. Morticia gave him a kiss on the head and he proceeded to climb off the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not sleeping on the bed, I'll sleep in the corner, If giant ladybugs come I don't want to be the first one killed."

Gomez chuckled.

"Oh, that's my boy!" Morticia smiled.

Gomez pushed back the bed sheets again and went over to the wardrobe. He pulled out an old white duvet and a few goose feather pillows. He handed them to his son, along with an extra thick blanket and the boy happily made a little bed in the corner of the room opposite his parents bed. When Pugsly was settled and Morticia had checked on the baby everyone was ready to settle down once again.

With a round of 'goodnights' and a click of the lamp plunging them into darkness once again, they were finally ready to slip back into the land of slumber. Gomez was quick to sleep and after listening to her two sons snooze quietly, Morticia wasn't far behind him.

This again didn't last very long as not 10 minutes later the bedroom door opened again, causing the floorboards to creak and Morticia to stir. She didn't bother to call out as she had a sneaking suspicion that they would soon get another visitor. She pushed herself up,easily finding the lamp cord.

"Hello Mother."

Wednesday looked sleepy and her usual monotone voice lacked its sharpness and volume. She too was clad in nightwear. A long night gown, much like her mothers, nearly reached the floor. She clutched her headless doll and her twin braids were frayed slightly.

"Wednesday darling, couldn't you sleep?" She asked.

She shook her head, still standing in the doorway.

"Do you want to come up here?" She asked.

The girl nodded as her father stirred awake.

"Remind me cara...how many children do we have?" He said.

"Oh hush. Come here darling!" Morticia said, opening her arms to the child.

The dark haired girl stepped into the room. She looked around, her brother sleeping soundly on the floor caught her eye, as did the Moses basket next to her Mother. She smirked slightly, closed the door then hopped quickly onto the bed and into her Mother's arms. Morticia saw Gomez grin as she kissed the little girl on the top of the head.

"Are you okay dear?" Morticia asked Wednesday when they pulled away from an unusually long hug. The girl was not a great fan of hugs.

"I just didn't want to be alone."

Morticia's heart all but cried.

"Here darling."

She gently unwound the hair elastics at the bottom of each braid and ran her fingers through the girls thick, glossy dark hair. She remembered having her hair very similar to Wednesday's when she was her age. They had exactly the same hair and as she stroked her daughters hair she smiled at how beautiful their daughter really was. Gosh. She was going to be so stunning when she grew up. Morticia could not have been any prouder in that moment if she had tried. She opened her arms as Wednesday wiggled into her Mother again, she smiled, continuing to stroke the girls hair. It seemed to calm her and after a while she felt the girl get heavier, her breathing becoming shallow and even. She kissed her once more and looked over to her husband who was looking at the Mother and Daughter smiling soppily.

"Lift the duvet up." She told him.

He did and they easily got Wednesday covered up and warm in between them. She leant over to the lamp once more but stopped before she clicked it off.

Pubert was fast asleep, legs and arms twitching almost comically, snuggled into his basket. Pugsly was also asleep. Lost in his makeshift nest. Then there was her baby girl Wednesday. She looked peaceful, her wavy hair splayed out over her pillow, she was resting now that she didn't feel alone anymore. She knew that there was more to it than that though but she wouldn't push it, the girl wouldn't appreciate that she knew.

"Morticia?"

She turned to her husband.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes. It's nice, to have all of your children with you, together."

He nodded, smiling wistfully.

"Our family."

"Our family."

"We did well."

"We did...we really did."

Gomez reached over his sleeping daughter and kissed his wife lovingly. Morticia ran a hand down his cheek.

"Good night my darling." She said to him.

"Sweet dreams my precious." He replied before lying back down at his end of the bed.

With one last contented sigh, Morticia clicked off the lamp for the last time and settled back under the covers. She closed her eyes, drifting off into a happy sleep. She felt Wednesday snuggle into her so she wrapped her arms around the girl, never wanting to let her go.

They were all hers. Every single person in that room. All hers and she loved them all so much. Their little family. Husband and children. What else could she ever wish for? She always used to wrinkle up her nose at the so called 'Fairytale endings' in the books her sister used to make her read but here she found herself. Living her own Fairytale ending and she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
